Infernite
Infernite Medium Outsider (Earth, Fire, Native) Hit Dice: 4d8+8 (26 hp) Initiative: +1 Speed: 30 ft. (6 squares) Armor Class: 17 (+1 Dex, +6 natural), touch 11, flat-footed 16 Base Attack/Grapple: +4/+6 Attack: Longsword +7 melee (1d8+3 plus 2d6 fire/19-20) or slam +6 melee (1d4+2 plus 2d6 fire) or magma missile +5 ranged (2d4+2 plus 2d6 fire) Full Attack: Longsword +7 melee (1d8+3 plus 2d6 fire/19-20) or 2 slams +6 melee (1d4+2 plus 2d6 fire) or magma missile +5 ranged (2d4+2 plus 2d6 fire) Space/Reach: 5 ft./5 ft. Special Attacks: Fireteam tactics, fluidity, heat, improved grab, magma missile Special Qualities: Darkvision 60 ft., fast healing 2, immunity to critical hits, fire, poison, paralysis, and stunning, vulnerability to cold, vulnerability to water Saves: Fort +6, Ref +5, Will +4 Abilities: Str 14, Dex 13, Con 14, Int 11, Wis 10, Cha 11 Skills: Balance +3, Craft (weaponsmithing) +7, Diplomacy +2, Intimidate +9, Jump +11, Knowledge (the planes) +7, Listen +7, Sense Motive +7, Spot +7, Survival +0 (+2 on other planes), Tumble +10 Feats: Power Attack, Weapon Focus (longsword) Environment: Any warm land Organization: Solitary, kiln (5), or pyre (10-100) Challenge Rating: 3 Treasure: Standard (non-combustible) Alignment: Always lawful neutral Advancement: By character class Level Adjustment: +5 This roughly humanoid-shaped being seems to be composed entirely of molten metal and rock. Infernites are beings of molten metal and rock that inhabit many fiery worlds. Their bodies are rather fluid but maintain a humanoid appearance virtually all the time. Infernites are rigid, structured, and single-minded of purpose. The individual infernite has very little freedom of choice, nor does it expect any. The offspring of each parent take on that parent’s role in society, be it soldier, leader, administrator, or worker. Leaders enjoy the absolute confidence of those under them. An infernite is bound to a single leader for life, and when that leader dies, its subjects cease taking on nourishment and quickly perish as well. Infernite leaders nearly always disagree on some point of policy, leading to ferocious battles that limit their otherwise fast-growing population. All infernites are the same sex, with reproduction accomplished through a long process of fission. Each infernite divides itself in a week-long ritual once every four months. However, reproduction can be highly accelerated when the community is either threatened or is preparing for war. In such an instance, the community consciousness naturally takes over, forcing individuals to seek out lava, magma, or similar sources of body material and begin reproducing daily. Since leaders divide their power when they divide, they will try to avoid reproduction indefinitely. In a short time, infernites can create whole armies to perpetuate their race and their ambitions. Infernites rarely do business with creatures from earth-based worlds. Infernite pirates often raid earth-based worlds for metals or magic items that can withstand the heat of their homes. Infernites eat anything that normally burns. An infernite stands 6 feet tall and weighs 450 pounds. Infernites speak Ignan and Terran. COMBAT Infernites tenaciously defend their community and possessions. Infernites fight in small units called kilns (see below), maximizing their fireteam tactics. Individual tactics vary based on role in the kiln. Fast Healing (Ex): An infernite heals only if it is touching magma, lava, or a flame at least as large as a torch. Fireteam Tactics (Ex): Whenever four or more infernites belonging to the same kiln are within 30 ft. of each other, they all gain a +1 competence bonus to attack rolls and armor class. Fluidity (Ex): Because an infernite's body is essentially living molten lava, it can flow through gaps of Diminutive size or larger without slowing. Heat (Ex): An infernite generates so much heat that its mere touch (including grapples) deals additional fire damage. Infernites' metallic weapons also conduct this heat. Improved Grab (Ex): To use this ability, an infernite must hit a creature of up to one size larger than itself with a slam attack. It can then attempt to start a grapple as a free action without provoking an attack of opportunity. Magma Missile (Ex): An infernite can spit a ball of molten rock into its hand as a free action. An infernite takes 1 point of damage whenever it produces a magma rock. It can throw these magma rocks with a 30 ft. range increment (maximum range 150 feet). Ranged weapon feats such as Rapid Shot or Point Blank Shot apply to thrown magma missiles. Vulnerability to Water (Ex): Infernites are particularly vulnerable to water, and contact with it (such as wading into a pool or being splashed with a vial or bucket of water) inflicts 2d6 points of damage per strike. Complete immersion (including being caught in the rain or being subjected to a high volume of water, as from the geyser function of a decanter of endless water) inflicts 6d6 points of damage per round. Infernite Kilns A group of infernites, whether on the ground or in wildspace, will be organized into kilns of five infernites each. Kilns are typically organized into one of the following configurations: Close combat team: Two swordsmen, two magma throwers, and one magician. Magical team: Three magicians, one magma thrower, and one swordsman. Missile team: Four magma throwers and one swordsman charged with resupply. Pike team: Four pikemen and one magma thrower. The infernite above is a swordsman. Magicians are detailed below. Pikemen and magma throwers have the following changes. Pikeman Attack: Longspear +7 melee (1d8+3 plus 2d6 fire/x3) or slam +6 melee (1d4+2 plus 2d6 fire) or magma missile +5 ranged (2d4+2 plus 2d6 fire) Full Attack: Longspear +7 melee (1d8+3 plus 2d6 fire/x3) or 2 slams +6 melee (1d4+2 plus 2d6 fire) or magma missile +5 ranged (2d4+2 plus 2d6 fire) Feats: Combat Reflexes, Weapon Focus (longspear) Magma Thrower Attack: Slam +6 melee (1d4+2 plus 2d6 fire) or magma missile +6 ranged (2d4+2 plus 2d6 fire) Full Attack: 2 slams +6 melee (1d4+2 plus 2d6 fire) or magma missile +6 ranged (2d4+2 plus 2d6 fire) Feats: Point Blank Shot, Weapon Focus (magma missile) Infernite Magician Medium Outsider (Earth, Fire, Native) Hit Dice: 4d8+8 (26 hp) Initiative: +1 Speed: 30 ft. (6 squares) Armor Class: 17 (+1 Dex, +6 natural), touch 11, flat-footed 16 Base Attack/Grapple: +4/+4 Attack: Longsword +4 melee (1d8 plus 2d6 fire/19-20) or slam +4 melee (1d4 plus 2d6 fire) or magma missile +5 ranged (2d4 plus 2d6 fire) Full Attack: Longsword +7 melee (1d8 plus 2d6 fire/19-20) or 2 slams +6 melee (1d4 plus 2d6 fire) or magma missile +5 ranged (2d4 plus 2d6 fire) Space/Reach: 5 ft./5 ft. Special Attacks: Fireteam tactics, fluidity, heat, improved grab, magma missile, spells Special Qualities: Darkvision 60 ft., fast healing 2, immunity to critical hits, fire, poison, paralysis, and stunning, vulnerability to cold, vulnerability to water Saves: Fort +6, Ref +5, Will +4 Abilities: Str 11, Dex 13, Con 14, Int 11, Wis 10, Cha 14 Skills: Concentration +9, Diplomacy +4, Intimidate +9, Knowledge (the planes) +7, Listen +7, Sense Motive +7, Spellcraft +7 (+9 scrolls), Spot +7, Survival +0 (+2 on other planes), Use Magic Device +9 (+11 scrolls) Feats: Combat Casting, Energy Substitution Environment: Any warm land Organization: Solitary, kiln (5), or pyre (10-100) Challenge Rating: 4 Treasure: Standard (non-combustible) Alignment: Always lawful neutral Advancement: By character class Level Adjustment: +5 Spells: An infernite magician casts spells as a 4th-level sorcerer. Typical Sorcerer Spells Known (6/7/4, save DC 12 + spell level) 0—acid splash, detect magic, flare, ray of frost, read magic, resistance; 1st—mage armor, magic missile, ray of enfeeblement; 2nd—acid arrow. Infernite Leader Medium Outsider (Earth, Fire, Native) Hit Dice: 10d8+20 (65 hp) Initiative: +1 Speed: 30 ft. (6 squares) Armor Class: 18 (+1 Dex, +6 natural, +1 armor), touch 11, flat-footed 17 Base Attack/Grapple: +10/+10 Attack: +1 frost longsword +11 melee (1d8+1 plus 1d6 cold and 2d6 fire/19-20) or slam +10 melee (1d4 plus 2d6 fire) or magma missile +11 ranged (2d4 plus 2d6 fire) Full Attack: +1 frost longsword +11/+6 melee (1d8+1 plus 1d6 cold and 2d6 fire/19-20) +7 melee (1d8 plus 2d6 fire/19-20) or 2 slams +10 melee (1d4 plus 2d6 fire) or magma missile +11 ranged (2d4 plus 2d6 fire) Space/Reach: 5 ft./5 ft. Special Attacks: Fireteam tactics, fluidity, heat, improved grab, magma missile, spells Special Qualities: Darkvision 60 ft., fast healing 2, immunity to critical hits, fire, poison, paralysis, and stunning, vulnerability to cold, vulnerability to water Saves: Fort +9, Ref +8, Will +7 Abilities: Str 11, Dex 13, Con 14, Int 11, Wis 10, Cha 17* Skills: Concentration +15, Diplomacy +5, Intimidate +16, Knowledge (the planes) +13, Listen +13, Sense Motive +13, Spellcraft +13 (+15 scrolls), Spot +13, Survival +0 (+2 on other planes), Use Magic Device +16 (+18 scrolls) Feats: Empower Spell, Energy Substitution, Maximize Spell, Spell Focus (evocation) Environment: Any warm land Organization: Solitary, kiln (5), or pyre (10-100) Challenge Rating: 10 Treasure: Standard (non-combustible) Alignment: Always lawful neutral Advancement: By character class Level Adjustment: +5 *Includes bonuses from magic items. Spells: An infernite leader casts spells as a 10th-level sorcerer. Typical Sorcerer Spells Known (6/7/7/7/5/3, save DC 13 + spell level, evocation spells DC 14 + spell level) 0—acid splash, detect magic, flare, mage hand, message, prestidigitation, ray of frost, read magic, resistance; 1st—burning hands, chill touch, mage armor, magic missile, ray of enfeeblement; 2nd—acid arrow, bull's strength, invisibility, scorching ray; 3rd—haste, heroism, major image; 4th—ice storm, wall of ice; 5th—cone of cold. Possessions: +1 frost longsword, wand of magic missiles (CL 7), bracers of armor +1, +2 cloak of charisma (made from fire-resistant cloth) . In Spelljammer Infernite leaders and mages have spelljamming capabilities, and leaders sometimes order large metallic spelljamming vessels to be built. The metal of the hulls is forged to withstand the great temperatures generated both within and without. Infernite ships deal additional fire damage when ramming, and may set alight combustible materials (such as a ship's rigging). A ship has a single leader; if that leader is lost, the ship is left to cool in the icy cold of space. Infernites do not venture into the Phlogiston, as the heat from their ships is magnified and the infernites ”burn out.” Infiernites despise and hunt the q’nidar. Originally appeared in Dragon Magazine #159 (1990). Category:Outsiders